


France

by Laeana



Series: Dead Hearts [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Murder, Childhood Memories, Complicated Relationships, Difficult Decisions, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fix-It, Friendship, Getting Together, Healing, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Kings & Queens, Love Confessions, M/M, Negotiations, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: À la cour du Roi d'Italie, beaucoup de rumeurs circulent.Il est notamment dit que ce dernier trompe son mari, le Prince des Pays-Bas, avec le Prince de Monaco.Mais pour Pierre, pris entre son passé qui le rattrape, un amour qui ne lui est pas rendu et Max qui ne va pas bien, il semble que les jours se compliquent. Sa tête est-elle mise à prix ?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Dead Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. i'm not yours, at all

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [France](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498860) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NI-e50bBARg
> 
> juste au-dessus, une petite vidéo que j'ai fait spécialement pour cette fanfiction. Sachez qu'il n'y aura aucune certitude au niveau de l'époque, j'aurais dit vers le XVIe siècle mais j'ai sûrement fait plusieurs erreurs mais bref. Ce n'est pas le plus important, ne me condamnez pas au bûcher s'il vous plaît.  
> je pense que je n'ai rien à redire de ce que j'ai déjà mis avant ... xD

— Tu te rends compte ? Je suis si heureux !

Charles parcoure la chambre en sautillant, trop enthousiaste, enfantin. Ce n'est même pas de l'amour, c'est juste qu'il adore recevoir de l'attention.

Pierre se pince l'arrête du nez. Il est prince régent de France, même si l'actuel roi est toujours au pouvoir. Il est amoureux depuis longtemps de son ami d'enfance mais a toujours réussi à taire ses sentiments. À les cacher et s'est lancé dans une correspondance avec le dirigeant russe, bon ami, bon confident.

— Ne te fais pas d'illusions, il ne quittera pas le précieux prince des Pays-Bas pour toi, déclare-t-il, moqueur.

La vérité semble frapper de plein fouet son interlocuteur qui s'assombrit un peu.

— Je sais bien. Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

Alors pourquoi diable s'enquérir des attentions d'un homme marié ? Il ne comprend pas et ça le tue. Peut-être qu'il a été naïf, peut-être qu'il a cru que le monégasque le choisirait toujours pour et contre tout. Il s'est trompé mais il commence à avoir l'habitude.

L'habitude d'être déçu, l'habitude de se méprendre, l'habitude d'avoir le cœur brisé par l'homme qui se tient à ses côtés. Presque constamment.

Il déteste l'aimer. Il déteste que leurs pays soient si proches l'un de l'autre et qu'ils puissent se voir en quelques temps. Cela incite toujours le plus jeune à venir geindre et se plaindre dans sa demeure ou au palais principal, annonçant le moindre événement se déroulant avec Daniel, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

L'instant présent. Une conversation avec le concurrent direct de celui qui possède son cœur. Enfin, "concurrent direct", pour lui, c'est un combat que Max gagne haut la main. Le roi italien le trompe mais l'aime plus que tout au monde. Il est presque sûr qu'il arrêterait de gouverner pour lui.

Mais le néerlandais ... lui fait peur. En fait, il lui fait peur parce qu'il a peur pour sa vie. Il a peur de ce qu'il va faire, il a peur de toutes les choses qu'il ignore et qui ont été passées sous secret. Il est un stratège mais ne peut composer avec les choses qu'il ignore.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà voulu mourir ?

Un écho. Une voix. Une porte qui s'ouvre au plus profond de lui et dans le sourire triste que lui offre son comparse, il s'y reconnaît sous tellement de formes. Il ne veut pas le dire, ne veut pas l'exprimer.

S'en rappelle encore trop bien. Cette ouverture à la dérobée qu'a été son enfance, un cauchemar éveillé, un enfer personnel. Quand il ferme les yeux, il frissonne en se rappelant du froid, de la solitude, d'avoir ses rêves et ses espoirs brisés.

Tomber amoureux de Charles a probablement été facile à la suite de cela. Trop facile. C'est un idiot. Charles a été la représentation de bien des choses ; d'arrogance, d'insolence, de douceur, de différence. Se sentir rassuré par sa présence.

Son ami d'enfance n'a pas toujours été comme ça, à chercher l'affection, la reconnaissance, à en être assoiffé, jusqu'à aller le trouver chez des gens, n'importe qui. Aujourd'hui Daniel.

Sentir le couteau effleurer sa gorge. Une lame allant jusqu'à faire saigner sa peau blême.

L'envie de s'évader. La falaise proche du domaine familiale, à la recherche d'une solitude ne pouvant plus être comblée. Plus jamais.

Pierre entend les bruits qui courent avant de savoir ce qui se passe. Il se tourne vers Lando d'abord, qui est resté figé de cette soudaine fuite.

— Le sceau ... c'était le sceau des Pays-bas non ?

— Je ... oui. De la famille royale. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Pierre ? Je n'avais jamais vu Max dans un tel état.

— De mauvaises nouvelles, j'en ai bien peur.

Le britannique se laisse tomber sur une des chaises, avisant un verre resté sur la table. Il le lui ôte des mains avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de goûter son contenu.

— N'essaie pas.

— Tu n'es pas drôle.

— Et c'est ma vodka.

Lando se penche pour lire le bout de papier enroulé autour de la bouteille comme étiquette et hausse les sourcils.

— Je n'y comprends rien. C'est du russe pas vrai ? Bon sang Pierre, comment t'es-tu fait un tel allié !

Il prend une gorgée de son verre tranquillement. Laissant la sensation de brûlure descendre agréablement dans son estomac.

— Ami pas allié. J'aurais probablement fait un terrible allié, ou peu pratique. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour avoir la patience de me lire.

— Tu es dur envers toi-même je trouve.

— Je dois l'être. Lando, tu es ... le troisième prince britannique c'est ça ?

— Oui.

Le plus jeune baisse la tête. Ce rang lui assure qu'il n'accédera jamais au trône. De plus, le roi actuel se porte encore très bien.

— Mais enfin, si Lew- ... le roi a un enfant, il est quasiment sûr que notre dynastie ne reverra jamais la couronne. Enfin, tu connais bien les situations compliquées.

— Compliquées ... peut-être que celle de Max l'est aussi. Et si il avait été rappelé aux Pays-Bas ?

— C'est possible. Tu peux peut-être demander aux servants si il a demandé à faire préparer une calèche pour les prochains jours ?

— Bonne idée.

Il récupère sa veste, la remet bien qu'elle soit un peu lourde. Il a un certain sentiment, un qui le presse d'effectuer ces tâches au plus vite. Il se fige sur le seuil de la porte.

— Tu rentres en Angleterre ?

— Non, non ... j'ai ... j'ai été désigné comme ambassadeur pour aller en Espagne. J'y retrouverai ma sœur. On a une entrevue apparemment.

— Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? On ne sera pas là pour veiller pour toi après tout.

— Comme toujours ! Je sais prendre soin de moi vous savez ?

— On en doute encore !

Le rire de son ami semble le suivre jusqu'en dehors de la pièce. On lui indique bien vite qu'une voiture a été apprêtée ... pour ce soir même. Il soupire, récupère son bagage à peine déballé, puisqu'il était arrivé assez récemment, et se cale dans le hall pour attendre.

Il semble prendre Max au dépourvu mais il n'a pas le choix. La situation lui est expliquée très vite. Le voyage reste long. Les non-dits entre eux peuvent peser très lourds. L'un comme l'autre n'ont aucun intérêt à se cacher la vérité, ils le savent. Relation de confiance, de compréhension établie.

Alex et George ? Pierre a du mal à y croire totalement pour être honnête. Il ne remet pas en doute la parole du néerlandais, bien sûr que non, mais ça fait si étrange de douter des gens qu'on a connus pendant longtemps.

Il devrait y être habitué. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait depuis qu'il est entré dans la famille royale. Douter de tout et de tout le monde, se méfier de ceux qui le regardaient de travers et de ce qui était mis dans son verre ou dans son assiette. Entraîné, aux aguets, sous tension. Quelque chose que personne n'a jamais compris mais il ne se laisserait plus avoir.

Et le plus frappant, c'est que Romain le laisse faire comme il a besoin.

Le père de Max meure vite. Trop vite s'il est honnête et c'est un choc. Quelque chose qui se remue au plus profond du plus jeune, une ardeur qui avait été étouffée, soigneusement rangée dans un tiroir, quelque part.

Le roi des Pays-Bas mène le conseil de guerre haut la main et, pour ainsi dire, il est magnifique. La posture droite, la mine grave, les yeux étincelants d'une lueur froide, un rictus supérieur; concentré, splendide, impérial. Il n'est pas le seul à qui il fait ce genre d'effet et toute la salle semble savoir qu'elle doit respecter son altesse.

A la sortie de la salle, il court presque après son ami tellement ses enjambées sont rapides. Bon dieu. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu aussi vivace et ça le rend aussi heureux que ça le désole.

— Max, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as choisi de faire ?

— Tu doutes aussi de moi ?

Tranchant comme un couteau, vif, net, sans aucune hésitation. Un reproche non dissimulé au fond, une blessure, une certaine peur. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire.

— Non. Bien sûr que non. Je te connais un peu trop bien de ce côté-là mais ne devrais-tu pas avertir Daniel ?

— Pourquoi ? Il est à Monaco, il y vit probablement très bien.

Il baisse les yeux. L'évocation lui donne soudain la nausée. Il a tendance à oublier que son comparse et lui jouent le même rôle, si ce n'est qu'à lui Charles ne lui a rien promis du tout et qu'il se languit d'espoirs qui n'ont aucun débouché.

— Tu devrais oublier Charles.

Si facile. Sa vie irait mieux ainsi. Contrairement à Max, il est également libre de tout. Libre de s'en aller, de se marier à dieu sait qui, et de le regretter de mille autres façons. De se blâmer de ne pas pouvoir aimer aussi fort, aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu.

— Je ne peux pas, Max. Tout comme tu ne peux oublier Daniel.

Le rappel est douloureux, la tristesse partagée. Ils se trouvent tous les deux, l'un dans l'autre, et ça fait si mal.

— Seras-tu à mes côtés pendant cette bataille ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop que de te demander d'être avec moi ?

Il prend une décision rapidement.

— Je t'y rejoindrais. J'ai une chose à faire avant.

Max acquiesce et le voilà déjà parti, occupé dans trop d'affaires qui lui mangeront probablement une ou deux nuits de sommeil.

Pierre doit se mettre en route. La route est longue jusqu'à Monaco. Presque autant que jusque l'Italie. Il fait en sorte de n'avoir aucun regret, il veut que son ami néerlandais n'en ai aucun non plus alors il choisit d'agir dans son dos. Tant pis s'il lui en veut.

Le palais royal monégasque n'a rien perdu de sa splendeur, tout est semblable à ses souvenirs. Il grince des dents en imaginant Charles et Daniel, échoués sur le lit à baldaquins dans la grande chambre aux murs bordeaux, profitant du soleil filtrant par les vitres qui encadrent la petite terrasse avec vue splendide sur la mer.

— P-Prince Gasly ? Vous deviez venir ?

Certains servants se figent dans le hall, écarquillant les yeux. Il secoue la tête rapidement, tenant à les rassurer.

— Non. J'ai une affaire urgente qui s'est imposée. Pourriez-vous faire venir le Prince Leclerc et le Roi Ricciardo ? Je les attendrais dans les jardins royaux.

— J-Je vais faire tout mon possible, prince.

— Fais au mieux, je suis patient ne t'en fais pas.

Il sait qu'il peut lui falloir de la patience, dépendant ce que les deux amants sont actuellement en train de faire. Les jardins sont splendides. Il reste sur la marche supérieure. A ses pieds s'étend des parterres, des fontaines et un boisé un peu plus loin. Superbe. Il pose ses mains sur la rambarde, savourant l'air frais le parcourant.

Il va avoir besoin de garder son calme, de se détacher de la situation. Entièrement. Ou il n'avancera à rien et sa situation ici ne ressemblera qu'à un malheureux prétexte. Il est là pour Max, seulement lui, rien que lui. C'est tout ce qui doit occuper ses pensées

— Pierre ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Il se retourne pour trouver Daniel et Charles arriver vers lui, tous deux vêtus de tenues plus légères, semblant presque insouciants, décalés, trop heureux par rapport aux scènes de misères qu'il a jouées et dont il a été témoin au Pays-Bas. Ça lui est déjà insupportable.

— Un problème s'est présenté à ma porte. Un gros problème.

Le dirigeant italien fronce les sourcils immédiatement, redoutant pour les pays ou pour l'alliance probablement.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Une guerre ? Un conflit ? La France a-t-elle eu-

— A propos de ton mari, Daniel.

— Mon mari ? Max ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Cette surprise sur les traits du plus âgé l'écœure. Il sait bien que celui qu'ils sont en train d'évoquer aura tout fait pour gérer la situation seul mais quand bien même. Une telle ignorance.

— Il a été couronné roi des Pays-Bas, voilà ce qui se passe.

— Quoi ?!

Cette fois c'est Charles qui s'offusque, semblant tout aussi surpris que son amant. Les deux forment une sacré paire. Si Pierre n'était pas aussi amer, cette ironie l'aurait fait rire.

— Son père est mort. Officiellement, il n'a pas été couronné. Officieusement, il dirige déjà son pays. Ce qui tombe bien parce qu'il est en pleine guerre.

— Contre qui ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais Max est décidé à l'engager. A l'heure qu'il est il combat sûrement déjà. En première ligne.

Il n'a jamais vu Daniel pâlir autant de toute sa vie, blême, le regard grand ouvert, paniqué, comme ne pouvant croire ce qu'il est en train d'entendre.

— Hâtons-nous vers les Pays-Bas.

— ...Dan ?

— J'ai dit : hâtons-nous vers les Pays-Bas ! Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! Si je le perds ... si je le perds ... je ...

— Je fais atteler un carrosse tout de suite.

C'est comme un accord tacite entre le monégasque et l'italien jusqu'à ce que dernier quitte la pièce précipitamment et que la façade neutre de Charles s'effondre.

— Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que Max doit être au centre des des préoccupations ? Pourquoi-

— Son mari, Charles. Son mari qui est en danger, qui peut mourir. Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi.

— Tu ne vas pas le défendre toi aussi !

Il y a un air de désespoir dans le ton du plus jeune, comme un appel. Il a un reniflement méprisant, plus amusé du tout par la situation.

— Il est toujours resté à mes côtés, lui.

Il quitte la pièce à son tour. Il n'a pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, il n'a pas non plus l'envie de les supporter encore. De donner son cœur à Charles pour que celui-ci le déchire en morceaux de ses propres mains, parce que ça le fait se sentir mieux.

Il peut se moquer de lui-même. Il essaie de faire la part des choses, d'être une bonne personne, et fini toujours par ramener tout à ses intérêts. Quel égoïste.

Le trajet en carrosse est le même qu'à l'aller. Aussi silencieux. A l'exception qu'ils sont trois. L'inquiétude déforme les traits de Daniel qui se ronge les sangs. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu tard, qu'il aurait fallu ne pas aller à Monaco.

Et Max accueille leur arrivée aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé. C'est-à-dire au plus mal. Le nouveau dirigeant porte encore sur lui ses vêtements tâchés de sang, son air est fatigué malgré la dureté qu'il y place. Son mari lui saute presque dans les bras. Charles reste de marbre pour le moment.

— Eh bien, puisque son altesse s'est avancée jusqu'ici, elle me fera certainement le plaisir de m'expliquer pourquoi certains de nos ennemis disent combattre pour Monaco.

Une première faille dans la carapace du monégasque. En fermant les yeux, Pierre arrive à se remémorer le conseil de guerre, quelque chose à propos de Monaco avait été effectivement évoqué mais ça semble ...

— Dommage, ça aurait été marrant si ça avait été une de tes tentatives pour conduire à ma mort.

Max repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Daniel met quelques instants avant de réagir, leur lançant un regard circonspect puis s'élançant à sa suite. Encore assez choqué, Charles se rassoit sur la banquette, ses jolis yeux verts grands ouverts. Il soupire.

— Je n'aurais jamais ... voulu le tuer. Dan le sait, non ? Il le sait ...

— C'est vraiment tout ce dont tu te soucies, Charles ? Tu as des choses plus importantes à régler, il me semble.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'importance qu'il a pour moi.

— Ce n'est pas de cela dont il est question !

Il souhaite être assez doué pour pouvoir gérer cette histoire sans se sentir au plus mal. Apposer une barrière distincte entre ses sentiments et sa raison. Personne n'a jamais réussi. Il se fait berner.

Ces mots le piquent au vif. Parce que non, bien sûr que non il n'a aucune idée de ce que représente le roi italien à ses yeux. Mais il a envie de poser une question. Qu'est-ce que lui représente aux yeux du monégasque ? Un allié ? Un ami ? Un outil dont il peut se servir puis jeter comme bon lui convient ?

— Monaco. Charles, c'est Monaco. Ta ville, ton peuple. Tu dois y faire attention, tu dois prendre des nouvelles, t'informer.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je sais très bien ... je m'arrangerais moi-même de les traduire en justice s'ils viennent réellement de Monaco.

Une lueur sombre brille au fond du regard de son ami d'enfance et il ne dit rien de plus. Leur conversation prend fin. Une journée banale, une de répit. Il se souvient de la promesse faite à Max alors il sort sa tenue et son épée de ses affaires.

La dégainant d'un geste souple, observant son reflet dans la lame, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Tant de souvenirs. Le glaive de la famille Gasly. Entaché de bien des histoires ... d'une histoire. La sienne.

Des cris, échos d'un souvenir, résonnent à ses oreilles et il range l'arme dans son fourreau, chassant tout ce qui semble surgir dans son esprit.

La nuit porte conseil.

Le conseil de guerre, auquel Pierre n'a toutefois pas le luxe d'assister. Il se contente d'attendre dans un salon que la situation lui soit exposée.

— Je pense qu'il y aurait eu beaucoup de façons de le faire. Et ça aurait été moins dangereux. C'est presque comme si tu cherchais le haut-risque.

L'intervention de Charles le fait plisser des yeux. Depuis quand se soucie-t-il autant de la santé du roi du pays ? Pas d'hier en tout cas.

— Je vous expose le plan pour que vous soyez au courant de ce que vous venez faire dans mes batailles. Il a déjà été décidé, ça ne sert à rien de le contester.

— Alors je serais à tes côtés, comme la dernière fois.

C'est spontané. Trop sincère. Il voit Max avoir un réel sourire de remerciement à son encontre, presque soulagé de ne pas être tout-à-fait seul.

— Quoi ? Mais Pierre, c'est avec moi que tu devrais-

— Je ne serais pas contre, bien sûr. En mémoire du bon vieux temps ?

Ils échangent un regard. Il ignore toute l'inquiétude qu'a Charles envers lui, agissant comme toujours, comme s'il le possédait. C'est faux. Il possède son cœur, c'est certain, mais rien d'autre. Ni sa volonté, ni ses actes.

Il aime à vivre ce genre de moment. L'épée à sa taille semble peser trop lourd, lui rappelant les vies qu'il a déjà pu prendre sur les champs de bataille, ceux qu'il a écumé à la recherche de la paix. Avant l'Alliance.

— Pierre !

Max est agile, comme il l'a toujours été. Et la lame atteint sa cible avec une précision qui ne cesse de l'étonner.

— Merci !

Il lui rend la pareille. Dos à dos, ils se battent encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que les cadavres s'empilent autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que le sol ne soit plus que d'un rouge écarlate, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient les seuls debout. Une trompette retentit et il n'arrive pas à y croire.

Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. Peu d'ennemis subsistent. Charles apparaît, venant à leur rencontre, sur son cheval brun, "Éclair", un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

— Tout malentendu a été dissipé. Pierre ?

— Mais Max tu ...

Le néerlandais acquiesce, l'air fatigué, et, bien que réticent, il comprend qu'il doit lui laisser un moment seul. Il se mord la lèvre et accepte la main que lui tend son ami d'enfance avant de monter sur le destrier.

— Je suis soulagé que tu n'aies rien. J'ai eu peur ... si par malheur quelque chose t'arrivait, je crois que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

— Vraiment ? Charlie, je décide de mes propres actes. Même si tu tiens à moi, je fais en sorte d'être le seul responsable de ce qui m'arrive. Si je meurs un jour, je préfère l'avoir fait au milieu d'un combat que j'ai choisi de mener plutôt que dans un où j'ai été entraîné par d'autres.

— Tu mourrais parce que tu as été convaincu par les idéaux des autres ?

La question le surprend. Le brouhaha de la foule le fait se demander s'il a entendu correctement. Leur entrée en ville est accueillie par des applaudissements, des acclamations. Le peuple salue ces braves soldats qui ont sauvé le pays.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

— C'est ce que tu as fait. Aujourd'hui, tu aurais pu mourir. Mourir parce que Max t'a entraîné dans ce combat ! Je ne peux pas le lui pardonner ...

Lui pardonner quoi ? Pierre baisse les yeux, songeur. Il n'est pas fait de verre, il est un très bon épéiste même. Il a combattu aux côtes de Charles, de Max, de Romain. Il a connu la guerre de manière personnelle, il a vu les gens tomber et lui a toujours survécu.

— Je ne t'appartiens pas, Charles. Peut-être que l'idée t'est douloureuse, mais je n'appartiens à personne, et surtout pas à toi.


	2. my friend said we are lonely.

Il descend du cheval et se faufile à travers la foule, traçant son propre chemin jusqu'au palais. Cela le fait réfléchir petit à petit. Sa destinée ... tout ce qu'il a fait à présent.

Il a dit vouloir mener ses propres combats, pas ceux des autres, mais ce qu'il fait à l'instant, n'est-ce pas mener le combat d'un autre ? Son poste de prince régent, la situation compliquée de son pays ...

Il n'oublie jamais ce qu'il doit. Ses dettes. Il pourrait probablement tout arrêter s'il en avait l'envie, s'il le décidait. Il sait que Romain le laisserait choisir, s'en aller, peu importe ce qu'il lui arriverait à lui, le Roi français. Il ne peut pas laisser ça arriver.

Il descend un peu plus tard, vêtu d'habits plus légers, à la recherche de Charles pour s'expliquer sur son comportement plus tôt. Il n'a pas envie qu'ils restent en froid. Il ne se sent pas de laisser la situation ainsi.

Il ne trouve personne. Aucun dirigeant. Ils semblent s'être tous évanouis et il soupire profondément, ne sachant pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que ses pas le mènent à l'un des salons royaux. Où il découvre Max.

— Tu n'es pas avec Charles ?

Le néerlandais finit son bandage, avant de relever le regard. Il remarque à cet instant que c'est une vraie question.

— Non. Et toi, je te croyais avec Daniel ?

Le Roi écarquille les yeux avant de les fermer brutalement, ses mains tremblantes, le souffle court. Il ... souffre. C'est sûrement ça. Lui-même n'a pas même remarqué que sa propre blessure s'est rouverte une fois de plus et que le sang tâche déjà probablement le tapis.

Il s'assoie aux côtes de son ami, souhaitant pouvoir panser son cœur de la même manière qu'il l'a fait avec les coupes obtenues au combat, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils ne s'autorisent pas beaucoup de contact mais il sait qu'ils en ont besoin. Tous les deux.

— Max ? Mon cher ami, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. N'y pense pas. Tout va bien là maintenant et c'est le plus important. Plus que tout au monde. On a gagné. On a pas perdu la main en combat et je pense que c'est une chose positive quand même.

La langue française s'est incrustée naturellement au milieu de sa phrase. Pierre peut voir un petit sourire se dresser sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Il fait de son mieux.

— Merde. On est si foutus tous les deux. Ça fait mal. Je connais tes enjeux, je peux même pas t'aider, je me déteste tu sais. Je t'aime aussi, on ne le dit pas mais quand même. Tu peux pleurer, je ne dirais rien ...

Max se met réellement à verser des larmes et il le serre un peu plus fort contre lui. Les mots lui manquent, trop. Il ne vérifie pas le temps qui s'écoule mais bientôt le néerlandais s'est endormi contre lui et il doit aller demander aux servants d'apporter une couverture pour le couvrir avant de s'éclipser. Épuisé.

Les jardins sont différents ici. Peut-être un peu moins fleuris. Une jolie fontaine lui saute aux yeux et il s'en approche assez rapidement. Il s'assoie sur le rebord, passant ses doigts à travers l'eau claire.

— Pierre.

— Charles. Alors cette entrevue avec Daniel s'est bien passée ? Ou ... devrais-je dire est-ce qu'on vous avez eu du bon temps tous les deux ? Je suis sûr que oui.

— Est-ce que tu es jaloux ?

La lueur moqueuse dans les prunelles de son camarade enflamme quelque chose en lui. Il serre soudainement le poing, répandant quelques gouttes d'eau autour de lui. Les mots qui lui ont manqué pour Max semblent revenir à cet instant précis.

— Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Daniel ? Des mots auparavant, lors du Sommet?

— A propos du fait qu'il ne quittera jamais Max pour moi ? Oui je m'en souviens, je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre.

— Tu devrais pouvoir te rassurer. Il n'aura peut-être même pas besoin de le quitter pour que leur mariage ne soit plus valide. Max ne verra sûrement pas l'année prochaine.

Son amertume paraît maintenant dans ses propos avec force et il n'essaie même pas de la refréner. Il est dans une impasse, avec la sensation de ne plus pouvoir rien faire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Max ... est en danger ? Mais pourtant-

— Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Du tout.

Ce sont des phrases qui lui coûtent beaucoup. Il sait qu'il creuse dans des blessures, des vieilles cicatrices. Il sait qu'il ne fait que raviver un conflit entre deux princes.

— Ce que tu n'as jamais voulu accepter. C'est que lui et moi on se comprend. Je te parle mais tu restes borné, inconscient, tu ne sais rien du tout ...

Il prend une profonde respiration. Ses mains tremblent cette fois. Cela lui fait tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir trouver un moyen pour sauver une personne qui compte autant pour lui.

— Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de tenir quelqu'un qui t'est cher dans les bras et de devoir lui dire que tout va bien alors que sa vie est constamment foutue en l'air ? Il est là, il est brisé, tu le serres contre toi, mais tu ne peux pas l'aider, tu ne peux pas, tu es impuissant.

Pierre détourne son regard de Charles, brûlé par le simple fait de le voir.

— Parce que peu importe ce que tu diras, ça ne l'apaisera pas, les mots ça ne répare jamais rien, ça ne peut pas sauver une situation désastreuse. Alors son cœur part en lambeaux, il est laissé vulnérable, en proie aux risques, et tu es ici, essayant de ramasser les morceaux, de ne pas te couper avec. Tu ne sais pas si ça servira à quelque chose mais tu essaies quand même parce que qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre à part essayer ? rien.

Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Il sait que tout va mal finir. Max n'est pas un romantique désespéré mais il aime bien trop Daniel pour qu'il ne puisse qu'envisager de lui faire du mal.

— Mais toi tu ne comprends pas tout ça.

Il se relève, respirant profondément pour se calmer, se recomposer un air neutre pour affronter les regards qui glisseront vers lui. Puis il se dirige vers l'intérieur.

— Et tu ne connais pas tout de moi.

— Non, c'est vrai,

Il prend une pause, gardant le dos tourné à celui qui possède son cœur, celui qui est le destinataire de tous ces sentiments contraires dans sa poitrine.

— Je ne sais rien de ce que tu n'as jamais pris la peine de me révéler.

Il essaie de se rapprocher du Roi néerlandais, de revenir à ses côtés, d'essayer de l'aider. Il n'y arrive même pas, se retrouve bientôt encombré par la paperasse. Il semble y avoir ... une taupe à la cour française.

Une taupe ! voyons bon, comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Romain et lui correspondent beaucoup, ils s'échangent des informations, établissent un plan.

Que de catastrophes si cela paraît dans la presse ... si les rumeurs se répandent aussi vite et que l'élite se retourne contre la tête du royaume.

Il entend le cri un peu trop bien. Il ne reconnaît presque pas la voix de Daniel, la douleur masque son ton. Il descendait les escaliers. Il se fige immédiatement et accoure vers le bruit. Il voit une foule s'éloigner.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Daniel ? J'ai cru entendre un ...

Son regard se pose vers l'intérieur de la chambre. C'est un endroit où il n'a jamais vraiment mis les pieds. Mais sur le balcon, le sol du balcon est maculé de sang. Max l'a fait, il a fait son choix. Il a préféré mourir.

— C'est de ta faute... et de celle de Charles. Bon dieu, Max, pourquoi ...

— Tu sais quelque chose ?

Pierre se tourne vers Daniel, ne se souvenant de sa présence qu'à ce moment précis. Le plus âgé semble presque menaçant, désespéré.

— Si tu sais quelque chose, parle ! Pierre, je dois savoir ! Je t'en prie ...

— Je ne devrais pas t'en parler. Max m'en voudra si je-

— Max est entre la vie et la mort !

Il ferme les yeux brusquement. Il sent presque sa langue se délier. Il ne devrait pas, parce que c'est trahir une promesse mais peut-être, peut-être que ... Le Roi italien peut réussir à trouver une solution. L'incrédulité de son interlocuteur est douloureusement évidente alors qu'il expose la situation.

Il laisse Daniel assembler bout à bout ses informations et, au vu de la tête qu'il fait, tout semble concorder. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, l'air est étouffant.

Il s'avance un instant vers l'intérieur, juste assez pour s'offrir une vue sur la terrasse. Le sang a coulé jusque sur la table. Traçant un contour. Il y avait un flacon là. Un flacon qui a été soigneusement enlevé. Du ... poison ?

— Il t'aime au point même où il préfère mourir plutôt que de te tuer. Malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait.

Il revient dans le couloir.

— Réfléchis maintenant, Daniel. Réfléchis.

Ses enjambées le mènent jusqu'à un petit bureau. Il frappe. Quand il n'a pas de réponses, il ouvre la porte.

— Alex, où est-ce que tu as mis le poison ?

— Le ... poison ? Prince Gasly, je ne vois pas de quoi vous-

— Arrête d'essayer d'être courtois. Je sais tout.

Alex écarquille les yeux et s'appuie sur son bureau, respirant profondément, comme ayant du mal à tout assimiler.

— J'ai posé le couteau et la dague sur la table. Attends. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Max a ... qu'il a ...

— Oui. Tu ne l'as pas repris ?

— N-Non. Je n'étais même pas au courant ! Comment va Max ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est mort ? S'il te plaît ...

— Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?

Le conseiller a la mine affaissée, peinant à calmer les tremblements de ses mains, bien différent de la poker face qu'il affiche habituellement.

— Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Cela n'excuse rien mais George m'avait fait la promesse qu'on trouverait un autre moyen. N'importe lequel.

Pierre soupire, il n'a que faire de la situation actuelle. Des inquiétudes, des circonstances se sont ajoutées à l'équation.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

— Je sais que c'est de ma faute, c'est bon. Je vais essayer d'aller voir comment il va, même si je suis sûr que Daniel veille au grain.

Il acquiesce, préoccupé. Est-il paranoïaque de penser que la personne l'ayant récupéré pourrait s'en servir à des fins tragiques ? Il doit rentrer au pays. Il craint de voir Max mourir, ne veut pas être là si ça arrive, et sait qu'il ne peut pas tout gérer à distance.

— Daniel m'a jeté, Pierre.

Comme dans un drame théâtral, son carrosse est apprêté rapidement et juste au moment où il quitte enfin le palais, Charles fait sa réapparition. Il renifle avec ironie, presque méprisant, parce que, bon, il était temps.

— Et donc ? S'il ne l'avait pas fait maintenant, je n'aurais pas compris, vu l'état de Max.

— C'est de ça dont tu parlais mais comment étais-tu au courant ?

Il hausse les épaules, ne voulant offrir aucune réponse, et peut-être est-ce son erreur puisque le monégasque semble interpréter cela comme une réponse.

— Est-ce que tu as couché avec Max ?

— Couché- ... est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! Ne m'abaisse pas à ton niveau, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour maintenir mes relations.

Il s'attire un regard blessé de la part de son ami d'enfance mais n'a pas l'envie de s'excuser. Pas du tout. Il lui tourne le dos, fuit la dispute en quelque sorte. Cela fait parti de l'un des nombreux combats qu'il ne veut pas mener, qu'il ne veut plus mener.

— Pierre ... Pierre, s'il te plaît ! Ecoute-moi, mon cœur, tu sais bien que-

Charles a agrippé son bras avec force, le forçant à le regarder, un fond de désespoir dans les yeux. Il reste imperméable.

— Plus un mot, Charles. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Il dégage son bras.

— Je retourne en France, Romain a besoin de mon aide. Fais ce qui te chante.

— Attends, Pierre, attends !

Il s'engouffre dans le carrosse, essayant de ne pas être sensible aux beaux yeux verts larmoyants qui l'observent s'en aller. Il mérite mieux. Il mérite plus que ce genre de faux espoirs qui lui ont été apposés pendant bien longtemps.

Charles a su si facilement qu'il était amoureux de lui, l'a laissé de côté, l'a omis, ne l'évoquant que pour son profit, avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Daniel. Encore et encore.

Son anniversaire a toujours été un moment à part dans l'année. Comme le seul instant où le monégasque lui accordait son attention à plein temps. Le seul moment où il était pleinement le centre d'attention. Cette année n'y avait pas fait exception.

— Pierre ! Félicitations, joyeux anniversaire.

— Merci, Romain.

Le Roi lui sourit affectueusement, l'attirant à lui dans une brève étreinte, avant de le relâcher, ne perdant pas son sourire pour autant.

— Je ne vais pas te garder plus longtemps, je suis sûr que d'autres meurent d'envie d'avoir ton attention ce soir.

Pierre acquiesce, bien qu'il ait envie de prolonger un peu le moment. Il a déjà vu tellement de ministres, de dirigeants que sa tête lui tourne. Il a vraiment besoin d'une pause mais c'est loin d'être fini.

En vérité, il déteste ce genre de mondanités. Il préfère les petits événements plus discrets, inclusifs, moins intrusifs. Bondés. Quand il se retrouve entouré de personnes dont il n'a, pour la plupart, strictement rien à faire.

Il a revu des personnes qu'il a été heureux de voir, sincèrement. Il a trouvé Carlos, Lando, Alex, Max, Daniel, Lance et Esteban, même Sebastian et Lewis lui ont fait l'honneur de venir, même s'ils ne sont restés que peu. L'un comme l'autre, cherchant désespérément à s'éviter, encore acteurs d'une tragédie populaire.

Il n'a pas à émettre son avis dessus.

Il n'a toujours pas vu Charles et sent la déception poindre. Son ami d'enfance n'a pas manqué un seul de ses anniversaires mais il y a un début à tout. Le bal est entamé et il se doit d'engager la danse au bras d'une fille de la noblesse française, Charlotte, ou quelque chose du genre.

Il la fait valser, tournoyer à son bras, les lumières faisant étinceler sa parure sertie de diamants, mettant en évidence sa beauté, et il ne souhaite rien de plus à part la remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre.

La suite des festivités est réjouissante. Pas pour lui. Les couples s'engagent sur la piste de danse, Daniel se saisit de son mari qui a la décence de rougir de surprise. Il reste près d'une table, récupérant un verre au passage.

L'alcool à l'intérieur n'équivaut pas ceux que lui envoie Daniil, il suppose que peu peuvent en égaler la force. Il en aurait pourtant bien besoin.

Qu'il aurait voulu inviter le monarque russe ... il lui en avait parlé mais ça n'a pas été possible et il se retrouve à souhaiter sa présence. A vouloir lui parler; c'est un des seuls amis à qui il pense pouvoir tout confier sans crainte. Une tape sur son épaule le fait revenir à la réalité.

— Désolé d'être en retard, Pierre, les derniers préparatifs étaient compliqués.

Charles glousse, les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants, le souffle court, et lui semble plus beau que n'importe quelle fille présente dans la salle.

— Tu ... non, ça va. L'important c'est que tu sois là.

— Peut-être. Mais je ne t'ai pas encore offert de cadeau pas vrai ?

Il ne remarque qu'à cet instant qu'ils parlent en français, depuis le début, comme pour éviter que le reste des dirigeants dans la pièce ne comprennent leurs mots échangés.

— Tu as un cadeau pour moi ?

— Suis-moi, tu vas voir.

— Mais n'est-ce pas un peu imprudent de partir ?

— Tu sais comme moi qu'ils ne remarqueront pas ton absence !

Un sourire traverse son visage et il tend la main à son camarade qui s'en saisit avec joie et l'entraîne à sa suite. Ils déambulent dans le bâtiment quasiment vide, son compagnon semble assez sûr de lui. Ils montent toujours plus haut.

— On va ... vers le toit ?

— C'est une surprise j'ai dit !

Mais ils l'atteignent. Il y a une petite plateforme au milieu des tuiles et du marbre.

— Regarde le ciel.

C'est ce qui lui est murmurée à l'oreille. Pierre lève la tête pour trouver la voûte céleste bien plus claire que d'habitude, les astres tout à fait à découverts. Il y en a tellement. La surprise est grande.

— C'est magnifique.

— Pas vrai ? Seb m'avait dit que le ciel serait particulièrement beau ce soir alors bon ... Viens, assieds-toi.

Le plus jeune l'attire à lui. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué mais le sol est recouvert d'une couverture ainsi que de plusieurs oreillers. Éberlué par cette vision des étoiles, il n'avait pas pensé à regarder à terre.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Charles semble un peu penaud et se penche en avant, venant embrasser ses lèvres avec douceur, presque timidement.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Pierre.

Et juste comme ça, le monégasque lui fourre dans les mains une petite boîte carrée.

— Qu'est-ce que ...

— Ouvre ?

Il fronce les sourcils mais s'exécute sans aucun mal. A l'intérieur, il y a un objet pas très grand. Qui tient dans sa paume. Une plume. Il la tourne, intriguée, avant de voir l'emblème de sa famille apposé sur la pointe.

— Mais- ... j'avais cassé le canon de cette plume, on m'avait dit que c'était irréparable.

— Je savais que ça comptait beaucoup pour toi alors ... j'ai trouvé un moyen de la faire réparer?

L'un des derniers souvenirs qu'il a de sa famille. Il repose lentement la plume dans la boîte, une vive émotion le prenant au cœur. Il se contente ensuite de s'avancer pour brosser rapidement ses lèvres contre celles de son ami d'enfance.

— Merci, Charlie. Vraiment.

La vérité c'est que les invités ont fini par remarquer son absence et l'ont cherché activement mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Il vient juste de passer l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie, avec le garçon qu'il aime.

Il aimerait poser des excuses sincères à tous ces gens, mais elles ne le seront jamais. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Peu peuvent comprendre pourquoi il n'est pas allé noyer son amour ailleurs.

Dans les bras d'une belle et jolie noble par exemple, qui aurait su prendre soin de lui, qui aurait pu se marier avec lui, porter ses enfants, sans forcément poser de questions.

Il a souffert le plus d'un sentiment qui ne lui a jamais été rendu mais il ne peut pas oublier. Il ne peut pas oublier ces moments inestimables qu'ils ont passé, malgré toute la douleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est doux-amer. J'aime écrire sur un Pierre assez fort, qui se confronte à Charles et qui ose lui dire ce qui ne va pas ... j'aime également écrire sur lui dans ses moments de faiblesse, dans ses bons souvenirs, dans tout ce qui a pu le faire aimer Charles ... la fin de ce point de vue prendra fin lors de la prochaine partie, merci de continuer à me lire !


	3. and my sorrow heals.

Le retour à la cour français est un soulagement. C'est un retour à la maison et Romain tient à organiser une fête pour son retour. Un gala. Devant tant d'attention, il n'arrive pas à refuser, vraiment. De plus, c'est un événement qui ne concerne que les gens de leur pays, pour une fois.

Le voilà, apprêté, près d'une table, déjà ennuyé. Il attente en vérité que son dirigeant revienne lui parler, il est temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse. Il grimace, se saisit d'un verre. La senteur n'est pas la meilleure, il a connu plus bons alcools en tout cas. En général les boissons n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises ici. Il la repose aussi vite qu'il l'a prise, l'envie coupée.

— Comme je le pensais, tu n'aimes pas ce genre de fête.

— Tu as eu des années pour t'en rendre compte je crois.

— Vrai, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'en lancer une en ton honneur.

Le plus âgé rit doucement en se saisissant d'une coupe remplie de vin. En fait, la coupe que lui-même tenait il y a quelques moments. Il s'arrête un instant, se souvenant de l'odeur âpre qui s'en dégageait.

— Non !

Il balaie le verre d'un geste brusque, empêchant un drame de se produire.

— Du poison.

Romain acquiesce immédiatement, comprenant de quoi il s'en redoute, sans même avoir besoin de davantage de détails.

— La taupe ?

— Probablement. Je suis presque sûr que c'est le poison qui était présent à la cour du Roi des Pays-Bas.

— Inquiétant ...

Esteban arrive à son tour vers eux, à grande vitesse, l'air très inquiet.

— Este, tu ne devais pas rester auprès de Lance ?

— J'étais inquiet. Certaines choses ... n'allaient pas. Lance m'a autorisé à revenir. Cette histoire de trahison me pèse.

L'arrivant est l'un des seuls nobles français, proche du trône, qui ai jamais abandonné son statut pour aller servir un roi étranger; il est cependant encore affilié à eux.

— Le poison ... est-ce qu'on a déjà attenté à ta vie ces derniers temps, Pierre ?

— Je ...

La sensation d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa chambre une nuit aux Pays-Bas, le carrosse qui a déraillé un instant sur la route du retour, l'attaque de bandits pendant sa venue en Italie et maintenant le poison. Ce n'était plus une coïncidence c'est ça?

— Oui. Au moins trois fois. Par des détails.

— Et si ils voulaient finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé ? Se débarrasser du dernier Gasly encore vivant ? Tu y as pensé ?

— Je ne voulais pas y penser mais tu as probablement raison.

Ça explique en tout cas que ce soit des offensives à son encontre, et pas à celle de Romain. Ils veulent le voir disparaître lui, pas le dirigeant. Cela le soulage un peu en quelque sorte.

— C'est préoccupant. Une purge de notre entourage peut prendre du temps. Il va nous falloir interroger les brigands aussi, peut-être des serviteurs.

— Je ne crois pas que tu aies le temps pour ça, majesté.

— Ne sois pas si formel, Pierre.

— Mais Pierre dit vrai. Avec ce qui se passe déjà ici, le peuple à bout de nerfs, il y a des choses plus importantes à régler.

— Alors on fait quoi ? On attend que Pierre meure et tout ira mieux ?

La phrase en elle-même n'est pas forte mais le ton avec laquelle elle est dite le fait frissonner. Il sait bien que le Roi tient à lui, autant que lui tient au Roi.

— Je vais m'exiler quelques moments.

— Et moi je vais rester pour m'occuper du traître, qui qu'il soit. Je ne retournerais en Belgique que quand j'en aurais fini.

— Ça règle une question mais où comptes-tu t'exiler, Pierre ? L'Italie et les Pays-Bas ne sont probablement plus un lieu sûr si ce que tu en dis est vrai ...

Pierre n'a aucune envie d'aller dans ces deux pays. Tant que Max sera dans un entre-deux, tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé. Cela lui fait trop mal de voir qu'il a échoué à être là pour son ami, à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. A l'aider.

Il n'envisage pas non plus Monaco, refuse de l'envisager pour être honnête. L'idée lui est insupportable, la proximité avec la cour française pourrait lui être fatale. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une solution.

— En Russie.

— La Russie ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Oui. J'ai déjà communiqué avec son dirigeant, il est d'accord pour que je vienne. Je partirais dès ce soir, dans la nuit, pour éviter les imprévus.

— Tu es sûr de toi.

Romain se mord la lèvre, avant de soupirer brusquement, et de l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte serrée.

— Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas. J'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher dès que possible.

Il sent quelque part les larmes lui monter aux yeux, l'émoi particulièrement violent dans sa gorge, et se fait violence pour se reculer et rester impassible.

— Très bien, je vous remercie, votre majesté.

Le roi français acquiesce, l'air grave, avant de se détourner et la scène prend fin. Esteban lui lance un regard inquiet.

— Ça va aller ? J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

— Je sais me défendre, ça ira. De toute façon, on a plus trop le choix.

— Le choix ? Je ne sais pas. Tu ne veux pas au moins prévenir Charles ?

Il se retrouve presque sur un passage qui s'est déjà joués. Un acteur différent ; Max. La différence c'est qu'ils ne sont toujours pas mariés, lui et le monégasque.

— J'ai envie d'éviter d'éventer le sujet, je vais revenir de toute façon. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

— Très bien. Au revoir, Pierre.

Il lui fait un signe de main et entre plus profondément dans le bâtiment. Ses valises ne sont toujours pas défaites. Il en rirait presque, il ne s'installe jamais, peu importe où il se rend. Il ouvre juste un tiroir pour y trouver une certaine plume presque neuve qu'il glisse dans ses affaires. On frappe à la porte.

— Votre carrosse est prêt, il vous attend à l'entrée de derrière.

— Je vois, merci.

Il prend à la main ses bagages, se glisse dans le palais silencieux. Il s'installe dans la voiture avec un air absent. Attendre. C'est un voyage plus long, peut-être n'en a-t-il jamais fait d'aussi long. L'endroit où il s'est déplacé le plus souvent c'est Monaco.

Il a rencontré Charles à dix ans, trois ans après avoir changé de vie. Romain l'a emmené avec lui lors d'une visite diplomatique. Il connaissait les bonnes manières, tentait de se comporter au mieux, et était réellement heureux de voir d'autres pays.

Le dîner s'est cependant révélé ennuyant. Il reste trop jeune pour tout comprendre et, bien vite, se lasse. Il n'en dit rien, incapable de faire honte à son protecteur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre deux prunelles forêt.

C'est un garçon de son âge environ il dirait qui le fixe avec intérêt. L'héritier Leclerc, il se souvient de l'avoir entendu.

— Mon Roi ? Puis-je sortir de table afin de montrer les alentours du palais à notre invité ?

Pierre met quelques instants avant de réaliser que c'est de lui dont on parle. Cette manière de parler presque trop formelle lui semble étrange. Mais finalement le prince l'entraîne à sa suite et c'est dans le grand jardin, à l'abri d'un bosquet, qu'ils se placent.

— Je suis Charles. Tu es Pierre pas vrai ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, pas que Romain amène peu de monde, mais il n'a jamais emmené de personnes comme toi ... tu n'es pas son fils non? Quels sont vos liens ?

Il penche la tête. Beaucoup de questions en même temps, il n'est pas sûr de les avoir toutes retenues.

— Il m'a recueilli. Ce n'est pas mon père à proprement parler. Je ne ... sais pas trop. Il a demandé si je voulais venir avec lui et j'ai accepté.

— Monaco est un joli endroit tu ne trouves pas ? Un jour je gouvernerais ce territoire ! Enfin, le roi dit que je dois me concentrer sur mes leçons d'italien et de politique avant, mais ça n'a jamais empêché personne de gouverner ? L'anglais est utilisé majoritairement ...

— Tu es le fils du roi ?

— Oui.

— Mais tu l'appelles "roi" ?

Charles se mordille l'intérieur de la joue et vient de nouveau le scruter avec ses jolis yeux. Il se demande s'il a dit quelque chose de mal.

— C'est une habitude que j'ai prise. De toute façon, il préfère que je l'appelle comme ça.

— Oh.

— Tu es bon en langues ?

— Romain veille à ce que j'ai l'éducation la plus complète, de ce qu'il m'a dit.

Le monégasque est très doué pour changer de sujet de conversation. C'est quelque chose avec laquelle il a plus de mal, ayant une sensation d'inachevé dans son esprit.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré ! Au moins, maintenant, je ne serais plus seul à ces grandes réunions ...

Il ne sait pas encore s'il va pouvoir revenir mais il hoche la tête, voulant faire plaisir à son camarade. Depuis, il n'a manqué aucune réunion, son dirigeant acceptant sans trop de mal qu'il vienne, et a rencontré Charles à chaque occasion, liant une relation forte entre eux.

— Pierre ! Ravi de te rencontrer, enfin.

Daniil embrasse le dos de sa main après une révérence élégante et il est content d'enfin rencontrer son bienfaiteur.

— Moi aussi, Daniil.

— Sois le bienvenu ici, fais comme chez toi, n'hésite pas.

Le dirigeant lui tend la main avec un sourire et il n'hésite pas avant de la saisir. Il fait plus froid ici que dans les autres pays où il a pu aller. Il a saisi ses vêtements les plus chauds comme l'avait prévenu son ami. Mais ce dernier le jauge de haut en bat, après qu'il soit arrivé devant une porte beige qu'il suppose être sa chambre.

— Je te ferais apporter quelques vêtements supplémentaires.

— Merci.

Le plus âgé se contente d'un hochement de tête avant de le laisser. C'est une jolie chambre aux tons gris, avec des toilettes à proximité. Ses affaires se trouvent déjà en place. Il sort sa plume et du papier à lettre.

_J'aurais aimé te regarder_

_Dormir dans mes bras, apaisé_

_L'amant de toutes mes nuits rêvées_

_Mais jamais de celles que je vis éveillé_

_Je tremble en murmurant ton nom dans le noir_

_A tes pieds meurent mes derniers espoirs_

_Il t'a fallu perdre un homme pour me vouloir_

_Un qui a su t'accueillir bien des soirs_

_Me laissant l'âme déchiré et le cœur trop lourd_

_D'imaginer vos ébats, vos mots d'amour_

_Tu t'es joué de moi, perfide, et ta voix de velours_

_Résonne jusqu'à ce que je veuille me rendre sourd_

_Quoi ! cette chère amitié que je défend_

_T'as rendu jaloux, t'as rendu méfiant_

_N'as-tu point conscience que toutes ces années durant_

_Pour toi, je me serais vidé de mon sang_

_Il ne t'aime pas, tu le sais de bon gré_

_Et je reste malheureux et délaissé_

_Ô, mais moi, comme j'aurais aimé te regarder_

_Dormir dans mes bras, apaisé._

Pierre a passé du temps à se reposer ici. Il lui semble s'être figé dans la glace et dans le temps. C'est apaisant d'être en dehors de tout, comme si c'était trop étouffant auparavant. Il a fait le bilan sur lui-même, il a pris du recul.

De longues promenades dans le jardin, de l'équitation, des duels, des soirées passées avec Daniil qui lui raconte à son tour une histoire d'amour tragique, son histoire d'amour, qui ne s'est jamais terminée puisqu'il n'a jamais revu son amant.

— C'était il y a des années déjà ...

— Il te manque ?

— Beaucoup.

Le silence tombe sur eux un petit moment mais ça n'a rien de pesant. Il est loin des regards exigeants et désobligeants qui ont souvent régi sa vie.

— Comment as-tu reconnu le poison ? Et les bandits comment t'en es-tu débarrassé ?

Il ferme les yeux, c'est toujours délicat.

— Le poison, je l'ai reconnu pour l'avoir hélas déjà rencontré. Ce type en particulier émet une certaine odeur due aux plantes qu'elle contient. Durant l'attaque, c'était le carrosse qui avait été encerclé et mon cocher tué ainsi qu'un servant. J'ai dû sortir pour me débarrasser d'eux moi-même, j'avais gardé mon épée sur moi. Quelques-uns se sont quand même enfuis.

Le dirigeant russe acquiesce et prend une gorgée de son verre, rapidement, avant de le reposer dans un geste sec.

— Pierre, est-ce que tu as déjà songé à monter sur le trône ?

La question de Daniil est de but en blanc, sans aucun détour, et ça le fait se taire. Un peu trop soudain.

Mais il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Contrairement à ce que pense tous les autres, il ne voudra jamais le détrôner.

Romain l'a recueilli quand il était très jeune, alors qu'il n'avait ni famille, ni argent, juste un nom sans appartenance.

Romain lui avait tout offert ; un foyer, des vêtements, à manger, même une famille, et s'était occupé de son éducation. Le traitant avec respect, calme, et tendresse, le laissant vivre à ses côtés.

Il a grandi en véritable petit prince sans jamais en avoir le statut.

Alors il a toujours senti que le moins qu'il puisse faire pour remercier son protecteur de toujours c'était de l'aider à diriger ce pays compliqué qu'était la France.

— Jamais.

— Vraiment ?

— Je ... peux te raconter une histoire ?

Daniil acquiesce et Pierre inspire profondément. Il sent ses doigts se crisper sur la coupe qu'il tient et il doit se rappeler de se détendre pour le ressentir vraiment.

— Il existait autrefois une famille. La plus riche de la région. Elle était influente mais n'était pas avare, se montrait bonne envers le serviteurs et le peuple aux alentours. Elle était droite et fidèle au Roi de France.

Il rencontre le regard brun compréhensif de son camarade mais ne peut pas le supporter bien longtemps avant de baisser les yeux.

— Cependant je suppose que la richesse est dangereuse en ce monde. Il s'avéra que la famille ne dura pas longtemps. Elle fut empoisonnée lors d'un grand repas de célébration pour l'anniversaire de l'héritier. Sans exception. Toutes classes sociales.

Les images défilent encore, maintenant, là. Alors qu'il est loin de tout ça, loin de la chaleur étouffante, des cris, du sang.

— Ceux ayant survécu se sont retrouvés en proie aux flammes. La demeure brûlait ! sûrement que les coupables ne voulaient pas laisser de trace de leurs crimes.

Du sel qui roule sur ses joues ... des larmes. C'est des larmes. C'est ça. Il est faible, il ne peut rien protéger. Se souvient de sa mère allongée au sol, laissée dans la grande salle en feu.

— Voyant que certains réussissaient à s'échapper, ils se sont saisis de leurs épées ou de celles qu'ils trouvaient. Dont le glaive de la famille. Tuée par sa propre arme, quelle ironie.

Il se souvient de son père qui l'a protégé jusqu'au bout, son père qui s'est retrouvé transpercé en un coup précis, au cœur. Devoir ramper sous les cadavres, baignant dans le liquide ferreux pour rester caché.

— L'incident n'a fait aucun survivant à l'exception d'un. Un seul et unique, peut-être béni par les Dieux, en cette occasion qui aurait dû être spéciale pour lui. L'Héritier. Qui s'est retrouvé pris en charge par le Roi de France, seulement 17 ans à l'époque, quand il a découvert la situation.

Et lui en avait sept.

— Je suis désolé. C'est ... eux qui t'en veulent aujourd'hui ?

— On ne sait pas encore. Sûrement.

— Tu ne voudrais pas rester ici ? Je suis sûr de pouvoir te protéger, ils ne te retrouveront jamais.

L'offre est pleine de bonté et de bon sens. Il sait que Daniil est sincère. Cela le fait sourire doucement, reprenant vie là où tant des siens l'ont laissée.

— Merci d'être là pour moi, Dany.

— Ce n'est rien. Considère la proposition s'il te plaît. Considère-la même si il y a la tentation de ton bel amoureux à Monaco.

Il rougit faiblement avant de secouer la tête. Son partenaire a tendance à beaucoup le taquiner, sur tout et n'importe quoi, et le pire c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à répliquer au tac au tac. La spontanéité ...

Trois mois sans changements l'ont conduit à une routine simple. Il est heureux ici, parce qu'il ne se prend pas la tête. Il n'a aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur. Il ne sait que ce que Daniil lui délivre. Comme le fait que Max soit réveillé, ou encore les changements politiques tout autour.

Il entend parler de problèmes qu'a rencontrés Lando mais malheureusement ils sont trop loin et il n'en sait pas plus. Il se sent inquiet.

Puis un jour, Charles débarque.

Il revient dans sa chambre vers le milieu de journée et Charles est là, assis à son bureau, tenant le poème qu'il n'a pu se résoudre à jeter dans une main.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Charlie ?

— Je, euh, je voulais te voir.

Le monégasque semble penaud, très incertain. Il se rend compte que le plus jeune a toujours paru sûr de lui, comme ayant un coup d'avance, dans tout sauf pendant leurs conversations.

— C'était un sacré voyage pour me voir, tu sais ?

— Oui mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je sais que tu préférerais probablement qu'on n'en reparle plus mais j'en ai besoin.

Il aurait voulu ne plus jamais en entendre parler il y a trois mois, alors qu'il était encore en colère, blessé, déçu. Mais trois mois se sont écoulés, laissant sa colère sécher, s'apaiser. Il est calme et acquiesce juste.

— Dan a ... une grande importance dans ma vie et je pense que j'aurais du mal à t'en parler tout de suite. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime et je suis désolé d'être un tel idiot, j'ai juste ...

L'autre prince pose la feuille à plat, ayant l'air réellement bouleversé, avant de se relever, se rapprochant de lui mais sans le toucher.

— J'aurais dû prendre en compte tes sentiments. Je t'ai tellement blessé, je m'en veux. Mais je sais par dessus tout que je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est toi que je veux à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie, pas Daniel, pas n'importe qui d'autre, toi.

Il s'avance doucement, posant ses lèvres contre celles de Charles d'un geste bref, éphémère. Rappelant le dernier baiser qu'ils se sont échangés, celui durant son anniversaire, en début d'année. Pas si loin mais il lui semble presque qu'une vie s'est écoulée entre.

— Pierre ? Est-ce que-

Mais il se déplace encore, enfonçant cette fois avec plus de force leur baiser. Un échange qui prend de l'intensité et les bras de son monégasque viennent s'enrouler autour de lui désespérément.

C'est un idiot peut-être, de vouloir pardonner, de vouloir bien faire les choses. C'est un idiot probablement mais Charles a besoin de lui et il n'est pas prêt à le laisser tomber.

— Rentrons à la maison, d'accord Charlie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'ai eu la sensation que c'était bien comme ça. La sensation que le feu de Pierre avait fini par s'apaiser. Plus d'explications lors des prochaines parties qui se déroulent sur Monaco ... j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre qui dérive enfin de la route principale pour aller trouver son propre chemin ...

**Author's Note:**

> j'espère avoir donné assez vite le ton. La chronologie reprend l'histoire de Max mais de son point de vue et va également plus loin. Pierre a été assez impliqué dans celle de Max, dans tout ce qui entourait le dirigeant des Pays-Bas, je trouvais normal de reprendre et de détailler la relation entre Charles et Pierre. J'espère que ça vous plaît.


End file.
